Dragon-Soul
by Griffiindor
Summary: Follow the adventures of a mysterious alien, his sister, and two disembodied voices with an infatuation with Ryan Reynolds, as the fight along side our favorite Heros through the story of Dragonball Z. ITS MY FIRST TIME. M for a lot of cussing. I mean a LOT
This is my first fanfic. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please be gentle~

A man sat criss-crossed I'm the middle of a sparsely decorated room. It was completely barren except for two cots.

He was a young man, 24 to be exact. He had short brown hair that cast a shadow over his green eyes. He had tan skin, though you cold not really tell for most of his body besides his face and neck were covered by his worn out battle armor.

He was in deep meditation, or so it would seem to some one watching. In reality he was fighting with the voices in his head.

"How about we kill everyone on this ship and settle down in a nice, barren, desert planet." Said the first voice. He was the more violent and angry of the two.

"Kill kill kill. You only have one tune you sing don't ya?" Said the second voice. He was the sarcastic voice of reason.

'Between the three of us we'd make one hell of a sitcom.' Thought the man.

"Yeah we could call it 'two men and a pussy'"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your a pussy dipshit"

"Fuck you, dick!"

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

"Limp-dick"

"DONKEY FUCKER!"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME! I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE!"

'Cool it guys,' the man thought.

Then he heard the door open. He looked up to find the one person he cared about in the universe. His sister, Tonia.

You could instantly tell they weren't really related. While he had fair tan skin, her skin was a pale blue. He had short brown hair, she had long black hair. He had green eyes, she had grey. While they weren't the same race he still considered her family.

Her parents had found him when he was a baby. He didn't belong to any of the neighboring planets nor could they tell what species he belonged to, so they kept him and raised him as there own. They named him Kito, which means mystery in their native language.

A few years later Tonia was born. Then 16 years later Frieza destroyed their planet and took them, adding them to his army. They've been here for the past 5 years.

"Geuss who I just saw in the medical wing?" She asked.

"Han Solo?" He asked getting to his feet.

"What? No. It was Vegeta. He was in a healing tank. Looks like someone messed him up bad." She smirked.

"Serves the self righteous prick right." Kito said, stretching his arms. "That it?"

"Nope," she said plopping down on her cot. "Freiza himself is heading to the planet Namek for something called the dragon balls."

"Gross."

"Shut up and listen! Now when you collect all of them you get any wish you want."

"So I can finally have a pony?"

"Be serious!" She glared at him for a moment before continuing. "I was gonna say we wish for the death of Frieza."

"Why?" He asked laying on his own cot.

"Why!?" Tonia jumped up. "'Cause he killed our planet that's why!"

"But that was so long ago." He smiled.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU- oh, you're screwing with me aren't you?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother.

"Duh," he said sitting up on his cot. "I'm in, what's the plan?"

"Well we get Frieza to put us on his task force. Which," she paused flipping her ponytail behind her head. "Has already been accomplished by yours truly."

"How? Through some 'feminine persuasion' towards Zarbon?"

"Don't even joke about that!"

"Or maybe Dadoria?"

"You know id kill you if I could?"

"Yep. But you can't can you?"

"...shut up." She mumbled.

"Alight so what's phase 2?"

We ditch Frieza when we get on the planet and gather the balls by ourselves."

"Hmm... That plan is full of holes and lacking any logic... I love it!

"I knew you would." She said with a devilish smirk.

...  
"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"Don't even start that shit."

"It was just a question, jeez."

"It'll be about 20 minutes until we land."

They stepped out of the large craters their pods had formed and began to survey there surroundings.

"So Tonia, what where those energy levels we felt awhile back?"

"I'm not sure... They aren't registered, in the scouters, and they are higher than the average Frezia Force generic goon... Mabye they're with Vegeta?"

"Meh, whatever." He said stretching. "Whoever they are they're no match for me."

"You should still be careful," she said clicking away on here scouter. "We don't know what their capable of."

"Yeah whatever bye!" He said blasting off.

Tonia watched her brother fly off, then sat nonchalantly on a rock.

'He's worried about me,' she thought. 'After years were finally about to step up to Frezia... And he's worried I'll get hurt.'

She put her head in her hands.

"I'm worried about you too brother." She whispered.

"Hey Krillin do you think were out of his scouter range yet?"

Tonia jumped up and cloaked, turning invisible.

'What!? How'd they get so close with out the scouters sensing them?' She thought.

"I don't know Gohan but did you feel his power level? It was even higher than Vegetas!"

'I knew it! They are with Vegeta! They must have figured out a way to cheat the scouters. What sort of cunning mosters are these guys? The must be extremely power-'

She saw two little kids come out from behind a rock and deadpanned.

'So Vegeta's recruiting kids now?' She thought.

"Ok I think he's gone. Gohan you still have the dragon ball radar right?"

"Oh that sounds useful." Said Tonia behind them.

"Ahhh!" Screamed the bald one. "Where did you come from?!"

"Oh you know the other pod over there that you so idiotically neglected."

'How is this possible?' Thought Krillin. 'We didn't even sense her!'

"Now how bout you hand over that dragon radar.'

"No! We need this!"

"Yeah so do I."

'What do I do?' Krillin thought. 'Shes way out of our league, she's on par with Vegeta!'

"C'mon short-stack, you gonna hand it over or not?"

"..."

"...?"

"SOLAR FLARE!"

"OH GOD MY EYES, MY FUCKING EYES!"

"RUN GOHAN RUN LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"

"IT DOES YOU LITTLE SHIT! I SWEAR WHEN THIS SHIT WEARS OFF IM GONNA CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR LARGE INTESTINE!" She screamed as they flew off.

Tonia sat there for a few moments, rubbing here eyes trying to relieve the pain.

"Oh my fucking god," she said blinking rapidly regaining her vision. "That's a rape trick if I ever saw one."

"Now I was a dragon ball where would I be?"

"In a threesome with Jennifer Lawrence and Ryan Reynolds."

"Honestly? In the possession of Freiza or Vegeta."

"Oh good idea #2!" He said checking Vegeta's coordinates in the scouter. "Keep those up you might get of my shit-list."

To be continued...


End file.
